Trigonometry Distractions
by Khymeira
Summary: All Bobby wants to do is his homework, but someone keeps distracting him. SLASH M/M


Disclaimer: I'm sure we know I own nothing. Heh. If I did...

Warnings: SLASH. GUY on GUY. Homosexual relationships.

Summary: Bobby just wants to get his homework done, but someone keeps distracting him.

Rating:R (NC-17 orginally- let me know if you want the whole version.)

Author's note: Okay, so I just got in to John/Bobby slash. And I bloody love it. And now it's gone and distracted me from my Harry Potter stuff... -sighs- But at least I wrote some awesome smut. -wink-

Be nice- this is my first X-men fic. Hah.

* * *

Trigonometry Distractions

_Flip_, _click_, _fwoosh_; for the billionth time that night, John flicked his zippo absentmindedly and Bobby gritted his teeth, tapping his pencil on the hardwood desk.

"Johnny," Bobby started and the pyrokinetic flicked his zippo again. "Johnny, I'm trying to do my homework. Could you stop it, please?"

St. John Allerdyce lazily glanced over at the frustrated blond. "No." He smirked sadistically and Bobby's eye began to twitch as John persisted. _Flip...click... fwoosh_; John did it twice more before Bobby hissed, jumped out his chair and stalked over to John, his face contorted with annoyance.

"Give it here," the blond demanded, his cobalt eyes flashing, his hand held out, "_now._"

John's eyebrow rose. "No," he stated, his smirk growing. "I don't want to."

Bobby grimaced before his body slumped; he knew there was no point in trying to get St John Allerdyce, Prick of all Pricks, Mutant-Who-Lived-Only-To-Make-Life-Difficult to agree to _bloody well _**stop**. His voice took on an annoying whine. "Johnny, please," he pleased, gesturing to his desk, "it's trig. I already suck at it. I need my concentration."

"Then don't do it. You won't need trig, anyway." John intoned simply, inspecting the laces of his combat boots. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Why?" Bobby didn't like that evil glint in John's eye, but unconsciously, his feet brought him closer to the other boy; he was like a moth to Pyro's flame.

"You don't really wanna do your homework, do you Bobby?" the pyrokinetic sat up, a wicked grin encompassing his face and Bobby blushed as John grabbed his hand. He mumbled something and John frowned. "What?"

"No, I don't want to do my homework," Bobby confessed, staring at his hand grasped in John's. His hand was too hot, too... warm, and suddenly, they were too close for Bobby's comfort.

"I didn't think so. Sit down, here by me." the blond glanced around as though someone might rush in at any time and sat down cautiously an arm's length from the brunette mutant with the devilish smirk. "I promise I won't bite you, Bobby..." he had the distinct impression that John left a _yet_ unsaid, but as John patted a place beside him, Bobby made a rare, unheard of decision to throw his caution to the wind and he re-situated himself next to John hesitantly.

"But I've got to.." warm slips silenced his protests and Bobby found himself surrendering and moaning slightly into the kiss. John quickly took advantage of Bobby's lack of restrictions and slipped his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. He nipped at his bottom lip and Bobby tried to mimic John's actions, cursing his inexperience.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily in Bobby's ear, suckling the lobe. "I want you." Bobby whimpered as John guided him down, pulling off Bobby's shirt and then his own and got up off the bed. Bobby shuddered at the loss of contact but hid a lusty chuckle as he noticed a glint of silver in John's right nipple. Pierced, he figured.

The blond's eyes surveyed John's sculpted abs and heat pooled in his loins at the sight of the dusting of dark hair that trailed down his stomach.

"Johnny," he breathed and the pyrokinetic caught Bobby's gaze.

"See something you like, Drake?" he drawled, teasing. He stroked his own abs and Bobby clenched his eyes shut as John's hands drifted lower. The brunette chuckled. "Open your eyes, Bobby. You're such a damn boyscout." He blinked owlishly and John smirked. "You're so innocent," he drawled as he unbuttoned his jeans. At the sound of the zipper, Bobby bit down on his lower lip and tried to hide a moan. John kicked off his pants and held Bobby's gaze as he toyed with the waistband of his boxers. "Bobby."

He blinked.

"I want you to undress." Heat drained from Bobby's face. Even though he was naive, he knew what would come next. He wasn't stupid. But his mind whispered uncertainties in his ear and even though it... felt _right_, he just wasn't sure.

"I don't want-"

"Bobby, it's just me. Just Johnny." He approached the bed and took Bobby's hand in his own again. "Trust me. You trust me right?" _No_, his mind whispered...

"Yeah," Bobby whispered, nodding, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle." John moved, crouching over the blond, his hands at Bobby's waist. The button of his jeans snapped open and the zipper hissed. Bobby threw his head back as John's hand cupped his erection through his boxers and clenched his eyes shut while John huskily chuckled above him.

"That feel good?" he asked and Bobby moaned, bucking slightly. "Yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah," Bobby confirmed in a whisper, breath coming out in uneven puffs, "it feels nice."

Bobby's hands stroked John's back and he leaned forward the capture Bobby's lips in a kiss one more.

"Help me take these off," John ordered, guiding Bobby's hands to his boxer's waistband. Blindly, Bobby followed his orders. John hissed as the cotton drifted over his cock and his eyes narrowed as Bobby threw the fabric on the floor. "See this?" he asked, grinding in to Bobby's thigh, "Feel this? You're fucking mine, Bobby Drake. Mine." he groaned, his eyes clenched together as his hand slipped beneath Bobby's boxers, encircling his cock. Bobby gasped, bucking and John grinned, pulling of the cotton layer that separated them.

John moaned as he caught sight of Bobby's exposed member and his own jumped in response. He blew lightly at the tip and Bobby squirmed, his breath harsh and uneven. "Johnny," he whimpered, pleading for what, he didn't know, and John deep-throated him, purring over the dick in his mouth.

His tongue stroked the shaft and laved the tip and Bobby's thrusting got so bad he held Bobby's thighs open and down.

Bobby mewled, positively _keened_and John smirked. It was him making Bobby like this. He sucked Bobby like a popsicle and all too soon, Bobby was insistently moaning and calling his name.

"Johnny. Jo-hn-ny," Bobby murmured, "I'm gonna..."

He sucked harder and closed his eyes as Bobby came and John licked his lips, coming up Bobby's body and seizing his swollen lips in a controlling kiss.

"We're not done yet, Bobby. We're not done until _I say so_."

"Please, Johnny."

"Please, what, Bobby?" the pyrokinetic drawled, his hand cupping Bobby's ass, massaging the cheeks.

"I don't know, Johnny. It's so hot. Please, _please_ Johnny."

"Do you want me, Bobby?"

"John...ny," Bobby mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes from sheer desperation, "I want you, Johnny."

He smirked, reaching for the strawberry flavored lube on his bedside. He coated his fingers and then his member and his hand moved to Bobby's entrance. He rimmed it first with lube and pressed a finger in, preparing the boy beneath him. Bobby's breath caught as he inserted another finger and then another finger and before long, the blond was pressing back against his fingers.

"Johnny," Bobby purred, blearily looking up in to John's eyes, "you feel so good." His darkened gaze nearly drew John overboard.

He positioned himself and pulled out his fingers. For a moment, Bobby almost seemed like he was going to force John back inside him but he gasped as the head of John's dick began pushing into him.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," he chanted and John genially smiled before he began to thrust.

"Bobby," John whispered as he tried to avoid losing control, "wrap your legs around me. It'll feel better; there, good boy," he praised and he resumed thrusting, growling strings of curses in Bobby's ear. He gasped as John angled his thrusts and brushed against his prostate, seeing starts and panted as John repeatedly pounded the sensitive nub within him.

"Harder, faster." John obliged his best friend, his lover, and within minutes, he felt a familiar tightening in his in his lower half.

"Touch yourself," he urged and his thrusts became sporadic and when Bobby clamped down on him, he came, hoarsly roaring his name as he filled his body.

Seconds later, Bobby came, filling the space between them with sticky white substance. John grabbed a kleenex and cleaned both Bobby and himself. He smirked as he noticed Bobby's flushed cheeks and glazed over look. His work; Bobby was fucking _his_.

"I love you, Johnny," Bobby whispered quietly, lethargy quickly taking him over, his eyes drifting shut. John said nothing as he laid down and pulled Bobby close, cradling against his chest.

He didn't speak until soft snores came from the blond and he was sure Bobby was asleep.

"I love you too, Bobby."

* * *

When he woke up, Bobby reached out but sighed as he realized the bed was empty. Of course, this was Johnny. He shouldn't have expected anything different.

He groaned as he realized he still hadn't finished his trig and glanced at the clock. No time to finish it now, he thought halfheartedly.

He dressed, grabbed his book, and silently headed to class, trying to wipe the image of last night from his mind. But it wouldn't fade.

"Take out last night's homework, please," Storm said as she wandered the room. Bobby shook his head. At least he could turn in what he finished.

He glanced over his paper absentmindedly, frowning as he saw someone else's jagged rough handwriting finishing his problems.

But why would he-- Bobby didn't bother to hide the smile that blossomed as he saw the bottom margin of the page. There, in John's messy angled writing were two words: _Again_, _tonight_?"


End file.
